


Vid: Skip to the Good Bit

by odessie (Dessie)



Category: Spaced
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 14:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17530646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dessie/pseuds/odessie
Summary: Life is hard and confusing.  The gang at 23 Meteor Street find joy where they can.





	Vid: Skip to the Good Bit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meivocis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meivocis/gifts).



> CW: physical triggers (flashing lights, repetitive motion, stuttery cuts)

**Password:** festivids

 **Music:** Rizzle Kicks

 **Download:** [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/5kpf7f8os9wgs2h/SkiptotheGoodBitFinal.mp4/file). 

Lyrics can be found [here](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/rizzlekicks/skiptothegoodbit.html). (Subtitles to follow!)


End file.
